The present disclosure generally relates to medical prosthetic devices, systems, and methods. More specifically, in some instances the present disclosure relates to prosthetic devices that replace at least part of the functionality of the natural meniscus and knee bearing surfaces. Each knee has two menisci, a lateral meniscus and a medial meniscus. Each meniscus is a crescent-shaped fibrocartilaginous tissue attached to the tibia at an anterior and a posterior horn. Damage to the meniscus can cause pain and arthritis. Further, cartilage on the bearing surfaces of the tibia and femur may also become damaged, leading to additional pain and damage to the meniscus. Accordingly, it is current practice to perform a total knee replacement in many patients with damaged knee cartilage. Alternatively, if the damaged cartilage is limited to one side of the knee, a unicompartmental knee replacement procedure may be performed where the femur and tibial bones are milled off and implants are inserted into both bones to perform the bearing function of the knee. Even if cartilage of only one of the bone surfaces is damaged, both cartilage surfaces will be removed and replaced with an artificial bearing surface.
There remains a need for less traumatic and bone sparing devices that can accomplish load bearing and knee function through a range of knee motions. While existing devices, systems, and methods have attempted to address these issues, they have not been satisfactory in all respects. Accordingly, there is a need for the improved devices, systems, and methods in accordance with the present disclosure.